


Make up in the Meadow

by babyklingon (asparagusmama), BabyKlingon



Series: 'All my own work!' - babyklingon's little pieces [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asparagusmama/pseuds/babyklingon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyKlingon/pseuds/BabyKlingon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis tackles one of two things he's noticed about his sergeant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make up in the Meadow

It was a month after the Black case when Inspector Lewis finally got around to raising the subject. It was the bloody obvious dark pink lips that tipped it over for him. He chose a moment when they were alone, walking through Christchurch Meadow along side the Cherwell on a mild, early spring day. Duck and swans were swimming and chasing each other, beginning the whole process of bonding before beginning another year of fluffy babies.

“Sergeant,” Lewis began.

Hathaway looked at his boss, curious and slightly concerned. Lewis always called him James these days.

“Sir?”

“Well, don’t think I haven’t already noticed. I’m not daft lad.”

“Noticed what sir?” Hathaway asked, his voice polite with neutral indifference.

“Well, it started with the dark eyelashes. You’re too blond for such brown lashes, aren’t you? Or black sometimes, too. And you’re skin, it’s too perfect, isn’t it? Some of the time that is.”

“Too perfect Sir?” Hathaway’s voice was losing its composure. There was a definite nervous wobble to it now.

“Yeah. Too smooth, not trace of that scar on your chin. Some days that is. Like today. No scar, no stubble, no anything, just perfect, flawless skin, but if I peer...”

“Sir...” Hathaway began as his boss peered up at his face intently.

“You got that cream stuff on, and powder too. I think, I’m no expert...”

“Sir, I...”

“None of my business, I suppose, James. ’Cept I worry. Gossip and that. It’s got worse – and mean more and more – frequently and more of it both – in the last year. Started with just you lashes, then soft lips, but now all this skin stuff and...”

“Sir!” Lewis didn’t know is he was embarrassed or angry.

“Like I said, none of my business. But Innocent has noticed. Wasn’t going to say anything but I draw the line at bloody pink lipstick!”

Hathaway scowled. “It is not lipstick Sir. It is lip-gloss. There is a difference.”

“Oh aye. What’s that then? Looks the same to me.”

“Lipstick is hard, lip-gloss is usually a liquid. Also, lip-gloss is shiny, lipstick is not. You can make lip-gloss glittery, but you cannot lipstick except if it is just glitter. But mostly Sir, MOSTLY, lip-gloss is a perfectly acceptable part of modern twenty-first century male grooming; lipstick IS NOT.”

Lewis was speechless, his fair eyebrows rising to his receding hairline. He couldn’t, for the life of him, think of a comeback line. He had been told good and proper!

**Author's Note:**

> I am fed up with people attacking my mama. I notice things. Faces are not gorgeous to me and I don't get the emotions on them. They are just things and bits of things to analyse. It is either a crap make artist who somehow manages to be consistant over days of shooting but make the make up to be same for an hour/day/scene in show - that is an amazing coincidence or the level of foundation and mascara is logged as much as colour of tie or suit and shirt and shoes or hair style for that 'day' in the episode.
> 
> So there! I think the make up artist is awesome and continunity is brilliant.
> 
> Tip: Watch the disappearing and reappearing scar to know it is Hathaway's make up and not Fox's!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Мейкап в Мэдоу](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633105) by [Seleniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seleniana/pseuds/Seleniana)




End file.
